Forbidden AU
by aryaan
Summary: Jim Moriarty have a son, John Watson have a daughter. What will happen when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

This is not how I planned my summer. Im supposed to be in NYC with my girlfriend but instead I get to spend my summer here in London with my father. Dont get me wrong I love spending time with my dad but I also want to spend time with my Girlfriend. Her name is Elizabeth Klare Cuevas, we've been together now for almost a year. We met at school, she's part of the cheerleading squad and im the captain of the soccer team.

I grew up in NewYork but im originally from London. My dad took me here cuz he has some bussines matter to attend and he coudn't leave me in NY. I mean for godsakes im 17 yrs old, and he still treating me like im 5. But I get why he's so protective of me, im the only one he has. My Mother died when I was 11 shot by a criminal, since then my father has been very protective.

I always have bodyguards following me around. I dont like to have bodyguards beside me all the time so I told them if they want to keep their job they have to do their job without me knowing, so they are just hiding in bushes or behind a tree watching me. Kind of creepy but my dad insisted on bodyguards.

Beep*

'How are u? x'

Klare texted me, God I miss her so much

'bored, I miss you already'

'ikr. It seems like forever, how long do you have to stay

there? i miss youu soo much'

'28 more days. Im thinking to drive all around London to

help me get know the place.'

'well you're gonna stuck there for a while better make it worthwhile. Drive safely sweetie. I love you xoxo'

'yeah ur right. I love you too'

I reached for my jacket and keys. As im walking down the stairs I heard my dad's voice behind me.

"where you goin?" he asked me as he walked down the stairs catching up to me.

"just out, need some fresh air. Wanna come?" I asked him hoping he would say yes, but I know my dad is really busy at the moment.

"im sorry son, I have paperworks. If you like I will clear out my entire day next week and I can show you all the amazing places here in London" my father says looking a bit guilty for saying no.

"dad you dont need to be sorry, i understand. And I would love for you to show me london. Who else better to show me London than the man spends his entire childhood here." i said smiling at him. We finally reach the doorstep.

"Be careful out there will you? Give me a call if you need something okay? Anything. And be careful on the road." always so protective

"Yes dad. Bye" I said goodbye as im reaching for my car. (Lamborghine Aventador S Coupé) This is my father gift for me when I turned 17. We have a lot of cars but this one is my favorite. As Im about to reach our main gate I saw my father in my rearview mirror talking to someone familiar, I just cant think of who he was. But Im sure I have seen that man somewhere. I just shrug it off, he's probably some business parter of dad.


	2. Chapter 2

As im driving around the city I felt my stomach growling. I looked at my watch to see the time 2:47pm Jeez, that explaine why im hungry I havent eaten lunch yet. I stopped at the place called "Javu's cafe".

I parked my car and went inside. I just ordered light meal cuz im not really a heavy eater, I get full easily. I sat down by the window and took my phone out. I want to text Klare but she's in practice right now and i dont want to disturb her, so I just started to play games in my phone. A little while, my food came. I didnt finish it cuz I feel like my stomach is gonna explode if I ate 1 more bite. So I payed my order and took a little walk on the street of London. I left my car infront of the restaurant. I dont feel like driving right now.

It took me almost 10 mins to reach a park. I decided to take a little stroll there.

When I get a little tired of walking, I sat on the bench near the fountain. Im observing the people around me. I saw a man standing by the tree across me, I can say that he's just here to take his child -- not he's real child cuz he is obviously playing with his phone and dont give damn about the kid, I know he has a kid with him because of the bag in his lap, it's a spiderman bagpack. He's not paying attetion to the kid so that cant possibly be his child its his womans child according to the lipstick stain on his collar. He's just trying to impress the girl by taking her child to the park proving him as a father figure. Ugh Disgusting.

I hate deducting people, but sometimes I just cant help it. It's like a curse or something. Im able to tell people their whole life just by observing them in seconds. And I hate it, I mean sure it may be pretty cool but still I believe that everyone should have their own privacy.

I was in the middle of my thoughts when this girl just sit beside me. She's wearing a white ripped pants along with her grey crop top.

I hate the fact that I know what are they called, Klare always drag me with her whenever she's shopping. I dont understand why girls need a million clothes?

This girl is making me uncomfortable, she's just sitting beside me staring at me. What the hell is her problem? In akward situation like this Im really glad mobile phones existed. So I took it out and im surprised to see 2 missed call from Klare. So I decided to text her.

'Hey babe, sorry I missed your calls im at the park right now. And its kinda loud here, I guess I didnt heared my phone. '

'its allright sweetie xoxo

im just done on my practice, im going to my grandpa later. He's gonna be sad you're not here.'

'yeah i know. Say hello to him for me will you?'

'Ofcourse, ohh later babe. I love you, take care allright xoxo'

'i love you too.'

Just when I was about to put my phone back in my pocket I got another messege from my bestfriend

*beeep

Heldrix Simon Lim

'bro? did u hear the news?'

'what news?'

'we got on the league! Coach Kevin is finishing the papers now! :D'

'that great dude. When's the game?'

'In 3 months, Coach said we have to practice harder this time.

btw when r u comin back?'

'in a month, dont worry as soon as i got back there i'll practice much harder.'

'oh im not worried bro. Heck your the MVP, i know u can do it. gtg bro, today is Aira's birthday. Were gonna celebrate.'

'yeah see you soon brother! greet your sister for me.'

it's amazing that we got into the league, its every soccer player student's dream to play in the SFB league. I love playing soccer since I was a little kid, it's all i've been doing. And it's amazing how far our team have reached. We always--

"Hi" the girl sitting beside me talked to me with full smile on her face

"uhm, hey" I said akwardly

"you're not from here are you?" She said with her british accent

"nope, just on vacation" I said while trying to keep my distance.

Not that I felt like she have a disease or whatever it's just that if Klare is here she would propably freak right now. She's very jealous, maybe beacuse she have a broken family. And she doesn't want to go through what her mom goes throught when her father chose his mistress.

"You know you remind me of someone" she said still having the full smile on her face

"and who is that?"

"my uncle" Her uncle? do i look old?

"You have the same looks when he's observing people, you have the same eyes. You look alot like him" she sounds like she's fascinated by what se just discovered.

I just stare at her not sayin a word, she's very easily to read but I dont like deducing people so I stopped. She have a blonde hair, and a grey eyes. Looks very british.

"Oh im sorry, I haven't introduce my self yet have I? How very rude of me." she finally realised it.

"Im Rasamund Watson, You can call me Rosie :)" she introduced herself while sticking out her hand waiting for me to shake it.


	3. Chapter 3

I dive on my bed as soon as I got into my room. What a day? I stare into my ceiling as think about how fun this day was. I had a smile in my face that haven't fade since this afternoon.

~Riiinggg~

I reached my phone in my pocket 'Babe x'

"hey baby" I said cheerfully, still had a big smile in my face.

"Hey babe, how are you? I miss you sooo much"

"im good, oh btw did I mention? We got into the SFB League"

"wow! Congrats baby, Im soo happy for you."

"thanks, so what are you doin?"

"oh just the usual, I just came home from Erin's birthday."

"Really? How was it? I bet Drix is being stubborn" as he always is. Hendrix is always jelous of his sister. Aira is the breadwinner of their family, she's got the intellegence, charm, talent. The only thing Drix excel at is soccer, that is why football is very important to him. He think that because he's a varsity that is the only reason he's parent is proud of him.

"He's actually suprisinglly good, he even bought his sister a new phone, and some clothes"

"wow really? That's odd haha. Anyway, How's your visit with your Grandpa?"

"it's allright, he still refuses to go to hospital. He said that if he were to die he wanted to do it in his house where he grew up" she sound sad

"im sorry to hear that baby. He's gonna be fine, don't worry"

"yeah i hope, oohh i'll call you later baby. My Mom's calling me. I love you" she said while making a kiss noise

"alright, love you too" and with that the convo ended.

Beeep*

'hey, I had fun today. Im starting to make that bucket list :) -Rosie'

'Yeah? Goodluck with that haha'

'Dont worry you will enjoy the things im writing. A promise is a promise :)'

'Thanks. Looking forward to see your bucket list.'

'Great! How about the day after tomorrow?'

'Sounds like a plan :)'

'See you then.'

I really had fun with her today.

~~~

"Im Rasamund Watson, You can call me Rosie :)" she introduced herself while sticking out her hand waiting for me to take it.

"Austin" I simply replied accepting her handshake.

"so Austin, what are you doin in the park all alone?"

"just passing the time." i said while shrugging

"kinda sad, dont you think? Being in a park, sitting in a bench alone."

"You're alone." I pointed that fact to her

"hahaha guess you're right. My father and uncle had to go somewhere so they drop me off here."

"is that the same uncle you're saying that looks alot like me?"

"yeah, He's the one. Oh you should meet him someday"

"Meeting Family? Aren't we moving too fast?" I said jokingly

"hahaha yeah right. I have no romantic interest in you mister. Im just really fascinated about how you resemblance my uncle."

"well I do hope to meet this uncle of yours someday"

"hey since were both alone, you wanna hang out? I know this great place that serves ice cream"

"oh i dont know."

"Cmon im so booooored, my treat"

"well if you say so haha"

we went to this little cafe shop and ordered ice cream. We sat on corner by the window. And had a little random chat.

After were both finish eating.

"let's go to the beach!" She said while raising her two hands. Sign of excitement.

"Im not a great swimmer"

"We wont swim, let's just take a little walk on the shore :)" before I could reply she drag me out of the store. Next thing I know we were standing in the sand.

She's running on sand and playing in it. She's like a little child haha. The ocean breeze flew her hair in her face and she seem to enjoy it.

I took my phone out to take a picture. After that she steals my phone and run while laughing. I ran to her trying to catch her and when I do, we wrestle through the sand.

We buried ourselves throught the sand. We made sand castle. I swear we look like children here haha but I dont care Im having a lot of fun. We took pictures of the sand castle we made.

After we got tired we just sat on the sand waiting for the sunset. It was a simple and beautiful day.

"Perfect ending for a perfect day" I said while carefully watching the sunset.

"You must have a sad life" I looked to her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"My uncle said, If people enjoy even the little things it means their sad. Are you sad?" She looks at me with concern in her eyes.

"Not really, I have great life back in New York"

"But not a happy life?"

"Oh You're Good" i said while smiling at her

"cmon answere the question"

"allright. I guess I had an amazing time today because It feels like im a kid again, and i haven't had any normal childhood"

She looks at me confused

"When I was a kid all I do was go to school, attend my musical lessons, and go home where I also study different languages. And on weekends I go to my Martial Arts class. I never really gotten a chance to play with others kids. I play with our servants, but you know its not the same." Wow it feels really good to tell someone about this. I never open up to anyone, not dad, not my friends, not Klare.

"Oh. Im so sorry to hear that."

"it's allright, i mean i did grow up just fine" i said while shrugging

"You know what, im gonna make your summer memorable and fun" She said trying to cheer me up

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"Im gonna make a bucket list, and were gonna do all of that before summer ends. Promise"

"Promise is a strong word you know."

"Dont worry im not like other people, I always keep my promises"

"Great. Oh hey look the sunset"

"Wow, isn't mother nature amazing?" She said while looking amazed at the sunset.

"yeah i guess it is"

After the we watched the sun sets. I got up.

"Cmon it's getting late. I'll drive you home." I offered my hand to her helping her to get up

"Oh you dont have to" she accepted my hand.

"I insist. I cant just let you wonder the streets alone. Do you know how dangerous it is out there?"

"Allright. Where's your car?"

"Oh I left it at the restaurant" shit, I totally forgot about my car.

"What restaurant?"

"I forgot the name" god how can I be so stupid?

"Seriously? How could you forget?"

"Hey I excel at many things you know"

"Clearly remembering things isn't one of them" she rolled her eyes

"Well it is close to the park"

"Allright let's go back there. Cmooon lets run" She said smiling and drag me with her. She really liked dragging me.

It took us 15 min to find it. We got in the car and started driving.

"So where do you live?" I just remember I dont know where to take her.

"221B Baker Street" she said while connecting her phone to the car and play music.

-Back To You by : Selena Gomez-

I open my GPS and put her address. This address seems familiar.

It took us almost 15 min to reach her house.

"Here we go" I stopped the car and get out. I opened her car door.

"Such a gentleman haha" she said while getting out of the car.

"What can I say? Im the complete package :)"

"haha yeah sure" she rolled her eyes at me.

"wanna come in?" She offered me as she reached her front door.

"Uhm no thanks, I should let you rest" I entered my car.

"Oh hey, I just realized something. I dont know your full name"

"hahah you spend all afternoon with me and you never asked my name. I could be a serial killer, you know" I laughed at her

"But you're not. I never asked beacause I had a feeling Im safe whenever im with you"

"you only met me this afternoon"

"yeah I had an instinct. You know what they say trust your instinct. So, your full name?" She's waiting for me to answere.

"Austin Jace" I anwered while starting my car

"When I say full it includes your last name" she said sarcasticlly

"Moriarty. Austin Jace Moriarty"


	4. Chapter 4

"Where you've been?" a question that welcomed me before I can actually enter the flat

"jesus, how did-- nevermind" i said as i roll my eyes.

"What are you doin?" I ask him as I took of my coat and hung it behind the door.

"you haven't answere my question. Where have you been? Your dad is worried" he look at me deducing me.

"UNCLE! I said no deducting!" God! I hate it when he does that

"you came from the beach, didn't you?" He looks at me curiously.

"argh! Stop it! Yes i was at the beach." i gave up, he obviously gonna know anyway.

"what are you doin there?" He asked me while I sat down infront of him.

"Just went out with a friend" i replied with a shrug

"And whose friend would that be, young lady?" A blonde man with his wife came in the door.

"Hey daddy" I got up from the chair and kissed them both in the cheeks

"Don't hey daddy me, where have you been?" He's giving me that Military look. Jeeez I hate that look.

"She was on a date in the beach" My uncle said to my dad with a grin in his face.

"UNCLE!" I shouted with a full shock on my face

"Is that true? You better explain yourself young lady" My Dad is waiting for an answere with his crossed arms

"Oh let her be John. She's 16 already. It is normal for her to go on date" My mom said to my father while laughing.

"She's JUST 16. She's not allowed to go on a date until she is 30." Wtf? Is my dad serious?

"Oh god! haha how old were you when you go to your first date?" My mom look at my dad with a full smile on her face.

"That's not the point Mary. Im a boy, she's a girl. It's different" My dad is trying to prove a point

"How is that different?" My uncle Sherlock is teasing him

"Are you on my side or not?" My father looks at him like 'justshutthefckup'

"Yeah. Your father is right Rosie, you should always listen to him" He said to me sarcastically "You happy?" Then he looks at my dad still with a grin on his face. Then my dad looks at me.

"He's just a friend!" I said while thinking how to change the subject.

"Oh Rosie, looks like it's gonna take a while for you to find a boy that will stay with you after they met your father and your uncle sherlock." my aunt molly said walking in the flat, and giving her husband a kiss. "Where's your daughter?" Aunt Molly ask Uncle Sherlock

"She's at Mycroft's. I dont know why she always want to hang out there" Uncle Sherlock said while typing something in his laptop

"Ow honey you know how Mycroft adore Addi. He's always taking her shopping and buying her everything she ask for. Mycroft's really spoiling her" Aunt Molly said while going to the kitchen and making a drink

And when I just thought the subject had changed.

"Rosamund Mary Watson let me remind you that whoever boy you bring in this house, he must know that im an army doctor, your mom is a retired assasin, your uncle mycroft is the british government, your uncle sherlock is the consulting detective, your aunt molly could examine his body if he ever hurt you, and your uncle greg control the scotland yard. " My dad said as he sit down infront of uncle sherlock.

"oh for god sakes dad! He's not my boyfriend. He is just a friend." i said while drinking the tea aunt molly just made.

"You better be sure" my dad is giving me the looks again. Ugh!

"allright I cant take this anymore. Im goin home. Goodbye people." I took my coat and the tea and reached for the door. As im walking down the stairs I hear them laughing. Jeez adults, I can never understand them.

Our home is just across the 221B building. It is a 3 story building, It has exactly 10 rooms each room have their own bathroom and another three bathrooms in the ground floor, second floor, and third floor. Uncle Mycroft helps us build it, He's extremely rich so it's no problem. 221B baker street is my father and uncle's work place.

I live with 6 people. My Dad, John Watson. My Mom, Mary Watson. My Brother, William Harry Watson. He's named after Uncle Sherlock and my Aunt Harry, father's sister. My brother and I have a 4 years age gap. Im 16 and he's 12. We have a natural brother and sister relationship, we're not very close. Probably because of the age gap.

My Uncle Sherlock and Aunt Molly, are married and have 1 kid my bestfriend and honorary cousin i guess, Addison Schyler Jade Holmes. I know she has a long name. Aunt Molly choose the name Addison for her mom, Mrs. Hudson is the one who choose the name Jade. And Uncle Sherlock really liked the name Schyler (Skyler), I dont know why. Everybody calls her Addi, and Uncle Sherlock calls her Sky, He's the only person calling her that. I think her name 'Schyler' has a special meaning that only Uncle Sherlock knows. Addi is 1 year older than me.

My father and Addi's father have been bestfriend since God knows how long. They solve a lot of cases, but they never tells us a story of a case before when we where born. They just told us the cases that can be found in the internet now. Me and Addi overheard them once that everything about Jim's past is now confidential and that they took it off the internet and anywhere you can possibly look at. Infact everything they did before we were born cant be found in the internet, they said that there are stories that should not be told. They never took us to any crime scenes, altough Uncle Sherlock wants to but my dad doesn't. But Uncle Sherlock likes to show the pictures of the crime scenes to us when they got home, and Addi and I would try to solve it. Addi always solves them first, she's just like her father.

I finally reach my room and went in. I decided to go to the bathroom and have a shower. I put on some PJs and sat infront of my computer. And searched the name "Austin Jace Moriarty". I think ive heard of that name somewhere. But I can't be sure. Many pages came up, but I cliked the one with the school page. And then there's link up there that says 'moreaboutaustin'. I clicked that link, and im really surprised on what i read.


	5. Chapter 5

AUSTIN JACE RAMA - MORIARTY

Born : July 6, 2017

Father : James Moriarty

Mother : Yasmine Rama - Moriarty

Nationality: American

Height: 5'8 ft

Weight: 72 kg

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Blue - Green

Austin Jace Moriarty is the captain of the football varsity team called 'Rebel Panther' in Salisbury Academy, it is the top team in the district. Salisbury Academy, is a school for the talented future artist and student who have an excellent mind. Austin is undefeated on Football and kickboxing and he's also a master of many Martial Arts. He played 3 types of instruments namely: Guitar (acustic electric), Piano, and Violin. He is extremely good at Biology and Chemistry. He's known to succed in the field of medical surgeon or being a famous artist. He can also speak seven languages: English, Russian, Latin, Italian, Spanish, German, Arabic.

Because of his looks, talents, and intellegence he became very popular in school especially with girls. He always hangout with his group of friend named:

•Elizabeth Klare Cuevas

•Katherine Sophie Evans

•Samantha Mae Perez

•Jennifer Pandora Smith

•Jordan Henry Handerson

•Justin Harry Handerson

•Daniel Aiden Adams

•Hendrix Simon Revamonte

Hendrix and Justin are also in the football team. Reina is part of the cheerleading squad along with Samantha the captain. Reina Klare Cuevas is the current girlfriend of Austin. They have been together for almost a year.

Austin's Father, Mr. James Moriarty owns a lot of hotels and restaurans in New York. He also have a lot of bussiness in other country. They are one of the most richest family in US and UK. They --

My reading got interrupted when my little brother knock on my door.

"Rosie, Dinner" He said on the other side of the door.

"Yup coming!" I shouted back at him.

He's rich? That bastard made me treat him ice cream. And wow I can't believe it SEVEN languages? He is extremely smart and talented.

I shut down the computer and went downstairs. And my whole family is already sitting down the table. I sat down beside Addi.

"You already have tons of shoes. I don't understand why you need more" Uncle Sherlock is talking to her daughter.

"Because dad, the more the merrier." Addi said sweetly

"Ugh. Why is mycroft always taking you shopping? He never took me shopping" He said with the hint of jelousy in his voice

"Are you jelous that your brother like your daughter more than you?" My mom said while laughing

"What? No! Oh for god sakes. Just eat." He said pointing to food serving to us.

"Oh just admit it sherl, you miss the way your brother always checks up on you" My dad said trying to annoy my uncle.

"No I don't! Im glad that he stops calling me every other day and that he spends more time with Schy. It's good for him to go out once in a while and not just cooped up in his office. And don't ever call me Sherl" uncle sherlock defended with rolling his eyes. I know he won't admit it but he does miss his brother always checking up on him. The day Addi was born, Uncle Mycroft promise to make her happy and safe all the time. So, Uncle Mycroft rarely checks on uncle Sherlock and always checks up on Addi.

"Okay dinner is here" Mrs. Hudson said as she sat down between Mom and Aunt Molly.

John

Will Mary

Rosie Mrs. H

Addi Molly

Sherlock

Mrs. Hudson always cooks the food, she sleeps at 221 Building but she spends most of her time here cooking.

We were all eating, well not everyone Uncle Sherlock barely touch his food. Thank God Addi got her eating habit from her mom. As soon as we finish eating the maid wash the dishes. Uncle Sherlock and Dad are talking about some case. My mom, Aunt Molly and Mrs. Hudson are chatting. Will went straight to his room probably to play some video games. Addi and I went to her room to pass the time. Were gonna watch some movies, maybe marvel? Dr. Strange? I dont know.

Addi's room is quite messy, the maid always need to clean it. She has a lot of shoes and clothes mostly came from uncle Myc. She loves going to malls and shopping. She has a lot of science equipment here in her room. She loves doing expirements with her father. They actually blow up the basement twice. My father was so pissed at uncle Sherlock, they argue for 2 hours straight. Mom and aunt Molly are just laughing at them.

"So were you've been?" I asked her while she was preparing the movie.

"Uncly Myc, took me shopping. I told you to come with us, he's lookin for you" She replied to me as soon as she sat down beside me. The movie is starting

"Well I was about to come, when I met someone" i said as im watching the movie eating popcorn.

"Who did you meet? A girl?"

"Nope, a boy. He's here for a vaction. He's actually nice."

"oooh you like him?" She said teasing me.

"What? No? You're just like dad! We only met once."

"hahaha denial. Anyway where is he from?"

"New York. He said his dad has some bussiness here in London"

"Are you gonna see him again?"

"Quit asking question. The movie is starting." I said hoping to change the subject.

"allright fine. Remember to use protection" she said with a loud laugh

"Jesus! What the hell? Im not intrested in him. Let it go"

"Okay" she said with her eyes on the movie and still laughing.

"Beside he has a girlfriend" I said while remembering what I read on the website.


	6. Chapter 6

"Austin?" I heard my father knocking on my door.

"Yeah?" I looked at the clock by my night stand. 7:43 am

"You still asleep?" My father asked me on the other side of the door

"Not any more" I opened the door still on my dressing gown

"Sorry, I thought you're already awake"

"It's fine dad. What is it? You allright?" I asked him with a worried look. My dad rarely bothers me cause he's very busy with his business

"No, im fine. It's just that I have made a reservation at this 5 star restaurant, I just thought you might want to explore the city?" He said smiling at me

"yeah sure, let me just go get a shower" im happy that my dad finally decided to take a break from his work and that were gonna go out

"allright, take your time son" He said as I close my door.

After im done taking a bath, I got out of the shower and pick up my phone as Im deciding on what to wear. I have 2 unread messages

Babe x

'Hey? You still awake?'

Daniel Adams

'Dude when are you comming back?'

I replied to them

Babe x

'Sorry babe, I slept early last night. Goodmorning.'

Daniel Adams

'less than a month bro. Why?'

'Aren't you in Canada?'

I decided to wear my navy blue bespoke suit together with my dolce gabbana black derby shoes. And i wore my greubel forsey art piece 1 watch. I fix my hair to a modern quif fade. After im done I went downstairs and saw my father wearing his westwood suit looking at his phone.

"Dad? Ready?" I got his attention

"Yeah" He smiled at me and put his phone in his wallet

We were walking towards the car (ferrari f60) and my father got in the driver seat and I got in beside him.

"No driver today?" I asked him as i put on my seatbelt

"No, taday is father and son day" He smiled at me and started driving

"It is still early. How about we go to the mall first and buy some stuff?" My father said with his eyes on the road

"Yeah it still pretty early. What time is your reservation?"

"12 noon"

"Hm. Why don't we have breakfast in the mall?" I just remembered that I haven't eaten breakfast yet

"Yeah, Good idea. Im kinda hungry."

We arrive at the mall and starts to find a restaurant to eat. We went to 'Chef Cardame's Diner'. Dad and I both ordered the Breakfast Platter. We sat down near the window and started eating.

"I can't believe how grown you've got" My dad said looking at me

"Dad are you having a shocking parental experience?" I joked at him

"haha It's like just yesterday you're still this little kid who can't tie his shoes but now? You're all grown up." He said with a look of amazement

"Yeah I still remember that im always looking for mum to tie my shoes" i said while remembering my mum

"I miss your mother." He said while giving me the saddest smile ive seen.

"I miss her too dad. But don't worry im here for you, you're not alone." I said smiling at my dad. I hate to see him like that.

"I know son" He gave me a small smile. "She changed me you know, changed me for the better. She was my whole life. She was good, beautiful, kind and now she's just gone. She deserve a long and happy life." My dad said holding his tear back

"Dad im sure wherever mom is right now, she's proud of you and she loves you so much." I hold my dad's hand

"You know when your mom died I learned something about life"

"What is it?" I asked him curiously

"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live." My dad said with a teary eyes "I love you son, and i will never let anyone hurt you" He said trying to smile.

"I love you too dad. Now cmon enough drama lets eat, im hungry" I said trying to lighten thing up

"Yeah haha. Any way how's school?" My dad asked me changing the subject

"School's great. I just finish writing my new song for my homework, would you like to hear it?"

"yeah ofcourse" he said with excitement in his voice

"later at home haha ;)"

"Allright, you owe me a song haha"

We finished our breakfast and walk around the mall passing the time. We bought a lot of stuff, some is useful and some is useless. I bought 6 new pair of shoes, 2 new suits, 11 new shirt, 7 new pants, 6 new shorts, 3 sweatshirts, 2 coats, 4 new watch and a lot more. I even brought the new version of the playstation. Dad bought a lot of things too mostly new suit for his work.

We have so much fun until we realize its almost past 12. So we put all the stuff we bought at the back of the car. And went to 'Restaurant Gordon Ramsay' where my father made the reservation.

"So how are you enjoying your stay here in London?" My father asked me as we were eating

"it's allright, but its more fun in NY." I said while shrugging

"oh come on this is my hometown, it's fun here. You just haven't met a friend here that's why"

"Actually I met someone yesterday. She's fun to hang out with"

"Really? She? A girl?" My father asked me with the full smile on her face

"Yeah that is the meaning of 'she'" I sarcastically told him

"Is she pretty?"

"Yeah, i guess she is"

"Hmm. You guys hitting it off?" My joked while laughing

"No she's just a friend"

"Well you know that's where every lovestory begins being friends" He said while air quoting the wor friends

"Jezz dad I have a girlfriend remember?" I said as i ignore my father and focus on the food

"owyeah. Klare was her name right? Why haven't you introduce me to her yet?"

"What? You want to meet her?" I looked at him suprised

"Well yeah. How long have you guys been together? Almost a year now right?"

"Yeah. I thought you didn't want to meet her"

"Well at that time I thought you guys aren't serious. You know I tought it's just a fling. But you made it to a year." My dad said like he was proud

"Well when we got back to NY, i'll introduce her to you"

"Can't wait" My dad said while smiling. I loved to see my dad smile after all the pain he went through

My dad and I finish eating and took a little stroll in the sideways looking at some stores. We talk about a lot of things until the sun is starting to set. We decided to go home. As we arrive at the house.

"You still owe me a song mister" my dad said to me as i was about to go to my room

"Oh right. Almost forgot." I walked over to our grand organ beside the stairs

"So what's the song about?" My father asked me as he followed me

"Just listen. I titled it 'something just like this'" I started to play the piano.

I've been reading books of old

The legends and the myths

Achilles and his gold

Hercules and his gifts

Spiderman's control

And Batman with his fists

And clearly I don't see myself upon that list

But she said, where'd you wanna go?

How much you wanna risk?

I'm not looking for somebody

With some superhuman gifts

Some superhero

Some fairytale bliss

Just something I can turn to

Somebody I can kiss

I want something just like this

Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

Oh, I want something just like this

"That's just the beginning, what do you think?" I asked him

"That is amazing son, you definetly took after your mother" He said while clapping his hand "im so proud of you, im the luckiest father because I have a son like you"

"okay dad, no need to over do the complement haha" i said looking up to him

"No seriously, you're a very talented kid austin. You're gonna be a successful man someday, probably more successful than me and hopefully a better man too" He said looking proud to me

"Thanks, Dad. But you should know you are the best man I have ever know"


	7. Chapter 7

'Hey its Rosie. meet me at the park?'

'GoodMorning btw haha'

I woke up by the text alarm of my phone. I saw the time and its already 8 in the morning. I checked the message

'hey sorry just woke up. Be there in an hour' as soon as I finish typing I went straight to the bathroom and have a bath and change into my clothes. Im wearing a simple camouflage short with a white shirt.

'im on my way :)' I texted rosie

'allright I gotta show you something haha' She replied

I got into my car and started driving. Im getting familiar with London. As I was driving my phone rang. My friend Justin is calling me

'hey bro!!' He shouted

'dude wtf? are you drunk?' I asked him cuz im hearing a loid noises in background maybe his in a bar

'yeaaah dude! Comee homee! Its soo much fun here!' He sounded so wasted

'I wish I can bro but I you know I can't leave my dad. Btw it's like 3 am there' I said while parking my car I finally arrive at the park.

'yeah broo! We were partying all night! Woooo!' I hear him shouting at the people in tha bar. I got out of the car and I already saw Rosie.

'who are you with?'

'im with the gang! Oh dude Klare wants to talk to you' I heard him passing the phone to Klare. Im walking toward Rosie and signaling her that ill just talk to someone on the phone and she mouthed okay.

'Hey baby' Klare voice, God knows how much I miss her

'Hi, please tell me youre not drunk'

'Baby don't worry I know my limits'

'That Good! Because if you misbehave i might have to punish you'

'ooh Mr. Moriarty are you flirting with me? haha'

'maybee. God I miss you soo much baby'

'I miss you too. But you should be enjoying your stay there beacause once youre back here your all mine and there is no way im letting you go' she said flirtaciously

'oh god, you saying stuff like that makes me wanna jump the next plane and fly there as soon as possible haha'

'maybe you should haha. oh hey listen baby gotta go, Katherine and Daniel are puking. I will call you later mwaah oh and listen behave yourself while youre in London Austin Moriarty'

'Haha yes boss. i love you'

'I love you more hon mwaah' with that I hang up ang run toward Rosie who is waiting for me.

"Hey sorry I took long" i apologize to her

"No its fine. Who were you talking to?"

"Oh just my friends, so what the thing youre gonna show me?"

"tada!" She wave a piece of paper

"whats that?" I ask her curiously

"The bucket list, I wrote 5 thing here to do"

"Wooow! So you really do keep your promises haha"

"Hell yeah haha go on read it" she pass the paper to me. And we sat on a bench near the fountain where we first met.

"number 1. Eat exotic food." I look at her with a dissaproving face

"What? Its great. Were gonna eat cockroaches, scorpion etc." she said

"That sounds disgusting" I never imagine myself eating those animal

"Trust me it's gonna be fun" she said to me excitedly

"allright fine. Number 2. Be vegan for 3 days" uhm.. what?

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"haha its exciting, challenging plus its healthy. Youre getting a little fat you know" she said to me while laughing

"Excuse me I have a body of a God!" I do a pose showing my muscles

"Yeah God of fatness hahha cmon read the 3rd one"

"please you would be shock how many girl are at my kness in NYC" i said proudly

"well I guess the ladies of NYC are blind hahaha"

"ow laugh it up now, that doesnt change that im a heartthrob at school" i gave a smirk

"allright addonis just read the next one haha"

"Watch a film beneath the stars?"

"Yeah" she said with a full smile

"that sound a little boring"

"What? No its actually very relaxing and it gonna made your mind calm"

"why dont you just admit you want to have a romantic time with me?" I joked to her

"haha not even in your dreams mister"

"just kidding haha. allright number 5. Say yes to everything?"

"Yeah that's my favorite one haha."

"Everything? What if it includes violence?" I ask her

"Well obviously everything means everything. Its no fun if there's limitation. Beside I dont think someone would ask you to murder someone" she said to me

"You are a dangerous person Watson"

"Yeah well, i love danger haha" she said while smiling at me

"I like it"


End file.
